Equipment
Putting on Equipment is a core method to enhance the strength of your heroes. The significance of putting on Equipment can turn an average hero into a superstar. Each class of heroes has their own equipment types and sets. We will be studying these in the different sections below. 'Equipment 101 ' 'Upgrading' You will unlock equipment upgrade at player level 3. There are a few things to note when upgrading equipment. First of all, you can upgrade equipment, from +0 all the way to +15. The cost of each upgrade will increase as the item’s level increase. Each time you upgrade an equipment, stats will be added to your item based on the success factor. There are three different success factors which will determine the stats you can gain. The three different successes are: #Success (Good) #Mega Success (Great) #Ultra Success (Best) However, the difference in the main stat growth is usually only 1-2 points per level. (Take note! 15 times of Success only means you possibly lost out on 30 stat points though!) At multiples of 3 (i.e. 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15), your equipment will gain random bonus stats. These bonus stats differ from stat to stat. The growth also differs based on levels. Bonus stat growth Table at multiples of 3 'Set Bonus' Most Equipment come in a set. Wearing multiple parts of the equipment will then grant you set bonuses. Set bonus tend to be a large raw amount of stats which will aid your heroes’ growth and journey. Enhancing your equipment to the next level will not increase this set bonuses. Your equipment need not all be at the same rarity for this bonus to kick in. 'Partial Set Bonus' Equipping some parts of an equipment set can also result in partial set bonus. If you are unable to collect all parts of the equipment, you can check whether having 2 or 3 parts are sufficient to gain decent set bonuses that you are comfortable with. 'Heirloom Set' A special set of items known as Heirloom Sets however, do have increasing set bonuses with the rarity of the sets. The entire Heirloom Set needs to be enhanced to the same rarity for the set bonuses to kick in. We will learn more about Enhancement in the section below 'Enhancement' You can unlock equipment enhancement at Player level 25. In order to enhance an equipment, you will need to upgrade an equipment to +15 first. Once the equipment is +15, you will be able to enhance the equipment using other equipment fodder. Fusion gained per rarity Promotion Cost 'Restore' If you are unsatisfied with your upgrades, you can choose to Restore the equipment levels back to +0. This will cost you either 100k Gold or a Restore Ticket (Available in the Event Bazaar occasionally). 'Suffixes' Each Equipment has a suffix attached to it. There are five different suffixes in Valiant Force for equipment. The Table below will explain the different suffix and the bonuses attached to them. The suffix Zodiac is the most unique suffix out of all 5 suffixes as it provides 5 random stats. There is a possibility of getting all 5 stats as % 'Reforge' If you are dissatisfied with your equipment’s suffix, you can change it by spending 1 Valianite per attempt to reroll it. Certain equipment such as equipment bought from bundle may not allow suffix rerolling. Do check carefully before attempting this as you may lose your Valianite for nothing. Expert Guide by MiloD: http://forum.playvaliantforce.com/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=4098